1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tractor loaders and more specifically it relates to a tractor loader attachment system for efficiently attaching and removing a loader upon a tractor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional loaders for tractors are attached to the tractor using bolt-type fasteners that secure a pair of mounting brackets on opposing sides of the frame of the tractor. One type of tractor is the NEW HOLLAND NH TV140 bi-directional tractor. To remove a loader, the user typically will get out of the cab of the tractor and remove the fasteners. This is a time consuming task since often times the fasteners are in tight areas that are difficult to access with tools. Furthermore, the operator of the tractor has to leave the comfort of the cab and be exposed to the current weather conditions such as heat, cold, rain or snow which is undesirable for extended periods of time.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved tractor loader attachment system for efficiently attaching and removing a loader upon a tractor.